


Pokemon Sun and Moon fanfiction.

by Aurazian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: A bit of a rewrite of pokemon sun and moon with an Ash that actually age's starts a few days after he starts at the trainer school.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Pokemon Sun and Moon fanfiction.

Ash and Pikachu run into the trainer school, barely making it in time before the bell. Entering the classroom, he takes his seat, and Kukui starts the lesson. Around half an hour later, Elio and Selene make their way into the room despite being so late Selene looks somewhat satisfied. Still, Elio looks to Professor Kukui "sorry for our tardiness, Selene saw a pokemon she wanted, and it took her a while to catch it."

Kukui smiles at this "its no problem Elio. So long as the two of you are safe and here now. I'll give the two of you a quick catch up on what I've gone over so far."

The lesson continues for another hour before the bell for off.

"Oh, Ash. Principal Oak and I would like to talk to you" Kukui then leaves the room quickly followed by ash.

A couple of minutes later, Ash and Pikachu are sitting in the principles office with Kukui and Samson "so you want my help planning the Alola league."

"More accurately, we want your opinion on how we should set it up. You have quite a bit of experience participating in pokemon leagues. You're honestly the best person we could ask" Kukui sits back into his chair.

"Hmm" Ash leans back into his while thinking "well a battle bracket is a must. It won't feel very leagues if you don't" Kukui pulls a piece of paper in front of him and starts writing "but there will need to be a way to cut down the numbers before the main tournament so that it doesn't go for three years. There will also need to be limitations placed to prevent just anyone from participating; the trials can do that. Beat the four grand trials, and you can participate. That'll make it so that the ones participating are without question strong and skilled trainers." 

Kukui is writing this all down as fast as he can, but ash is speaking quite quickly "we were thinking about a battle royal for the first round to cull the numbers."

"I like the idea, but it is a bad one. Not everyone can keep up with a battle royal so not as many people will enjoy watching it and will just become more confused, as they can't keep up with the action." 

"Also, when one wins the league in a region, they are granted a pass to challenge the Elite four. Alola doesn't have an Elite four, so you'll need a substitution. that's all I can think of right now."

"Wait before you leave. My brother Samuel said you have experience with pokemon eggs."

"Oh um, yes I've hatched several. A few for myself and I helped some friends with them too."

Principal Oak smiles at this "that'll be all Ash" Nodding Ash leaves the room and makes his way back to the class. 

Entering through the door, Ash sees the class clustered around a pokemon "a Carbink? Must've been the pokemon that Selene caught" Walking up Ash sees the Carbink playing with the other pokemon.

* * *

Back at Kukui's place ash walks over the lounge and picks up the remote, turning the tv onto the Hoenn coordinator finals. As the competition starts up, Kukui walks up "hey Ash. Ooh coordinator contests, it's been a while since I've watched one of these" taking a seat next to Ash, Kukui watches the tv and Pikachu joins in having found himself a bottle of ketchup

"Two friends of mine are participating in this year's contest" Ash moves the tub of popcorn onto the coffee table instead of hogging it to himself.

"Oh. Which ones" Kukui now understands why Ash is watching, supporting his friends.

"Their names are May, and Serena" Ash responds, he has no reason to hide anything from Kukui.

As the contest begins, May and Serena quickly set themselves apart from the rest, dominating the competition and taking the crowd by storm.

After quite a few hours the competition ends with a Battle between May and Serena, with May emerging victorious "damn that was an impressive battle."

"Yeah, Serena has gotten much better, and May has become more refined in her style" Ash responds to Kukui's statement with his observations 

"May's battle style reminds me of yours."

"I should hope so; I taught her. She put her spin on it too with her coordinator styles." 

Prepping a quick dinner Ash starts answering Kukui's questions about his journey's over the last couple years. Something Ash immensely enjoys talking about. He does skim over a lot of things but manages to finish talking about his time in Kanto before going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop your opinions on the story in the comments please, it motivates me.


End file.
